international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
X Factor Albania 38
X Factor Albania is a fan made national selection for Albania to find a song to represent in the 38th edition of the International Music Festival 38. This is the second time Albania have produced a mass selection for their entry. Josh McAllister to present the main show on RTSH for the fist time, Josh is also the Head of Delegation for Albania in the International Music Festival. The judges that will represent each category in the national selection are Darrell Turner, Dylan, Florian and Antony. TBA will appear as a guest judge. = Judges and Presenters = 8 users had applied to become a Judge this series, however only 4 got selected. Darrell, George, Florian and Antony were the ones that got a place. Initially, George Jeckhas was one of the judges, however got replaced after the group auditions. He was replaced by George (Austria-2002). However after the Auditions and mid-way through the 4-chair challenge George also decided to withdraw. HoD Josh decided to bring back last edition judge, Dylan HoD of Albania, Josh McAllister, will be the host of this season. TBA was a guest Judge during the group auditions. = Selection Process = The audition phases were split into categories of Boys, Girls, Groups and the Over 28's. The first Category was the Girls '''22 Girls competed for a place in the 4 chair challenge. The Second Category was the '''Groups, '''28 Groups competed for a place in the 4 chair challenge. The third category was the '''Boys. '''22 Boys competed for a place in the 4 chair challenge. The Fourth Category was the '''Over 28's. '''28 Over 28's competed for a place in the 4 chair challenge. As a new addition for this season, due to the increase in numbers for X Factor. HoD Josh McAllister has decided that he will pick an act to advance to the 4-chair Challenge if he/she doesn't advance in the audition process Live Auditions '''Table key : Eliminated : Second Chance 4 Chair Challenge It was announced on the 11 of April the judges categories, Antony got the''' Over 28's', Darrell got the '''Girls', Florian got the Boys and George got the Groups Wildcards As a plot-twist, The HoD of Albania, Josh asked in a secret guest judge to vote for an eliminated from each category to return as a finalist into the Live shows. The condition that came with the wildcards is that; during live show 1, the 4 acts with the lowest votes will be eliminated in the first week. = Finalists = : Winner : Runner-Up : Third Place Live Shows Musical Guests Results Summary Table key : Contestant did not face the public vote : Contestant was in the bottom two/three and had to sing again in the final showdown : Contestant was in the bottom three but received the fewest votes and was immediately eliminated : Contestant received the fewest public votes and was immediately eliminated : Winner/The act with the most votes per week : Runner-Up/The act with the second most votes per week : Third Place/The act with the third most votes per week Live Show Summary Week 01 (17/18 April) Theme - Participating Song This week, the public had to vote for their favourite acts to be saved from the bottom four. The 4 acts with the lowest amount of votes was not saved and eliminated immediately from the contest. Week 02 (17/18 April) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to eliminate *Antony: Ardit Cuni - Thought that Elvana Gjata & Bruno can go further in the competition. *Darrell: Elvana Gjata & Bruno - went with gut feeling *Dylan: Ardit Cuni - Backed own act, Elvana Gjata & Bruno *Florian: Elvana Gjata & Bruno - Backed own act, Ardit Cuni Due to the judges failing to reach a decision the vote went to deadlock, Elvana Gjata & Bruno recieved the fewest votes and was therefore, eliminated. Week 03 (19/22 April) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to eliminate *Antony: Dhuarta Dora - Backed own act, Valon Shehu *Darrell: Valon Shehu - Backed own act, Dhuarta Dora *Dylan: Valon Shehu - Thought that Dhuarta could advance the furthest *Florian: Valon Shehu - Went with gut feeling Week 04 (24/25 April) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to eliminate *Antony: Ardit Cuni - Thought Ardit had the slight edge over ROD *Darrell: ROD - Always supported Ardit from the beginning *Dylan: Ardit Cuni - Thought that ROD could advance the furthest *Florian: ROD - Went with gut feeling With the Judges failing to come to a decision, the vote went to deadlock, Ardit Cuni had the fewest votes and was therefore eliminated Week 05 (25/26 April) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to send through to the Top 10 *Antony: ROD - Went with his gut. *Darrell: Xhesika Polo - couldn't decide between Argjentina & Xhesika and decided to take it to the public. *Dylan: Argjentina Ramosaj - Thought Argjentina had the edge *Florian: ROD - Backed own act. With ROD having 2 votes, he is automatically safe, with Xhesika & Argjentina having 1 vote, they went to deadlock. Argjentina Received the most votes and was therefore in the Top 10. Week 06 (27/28 April) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to eliminate *Antony: Tiri - Thought that ROD was better. *Darrell: Tiri - Based it on the sing-off. *Dylan: Tiri - Went with gut decision. *Florian: Tiri - Felt more confident with ROD. With Tiri recieving a full house of votes, he was eliminated. Week 07 (29/01 April/May) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to eliminate *Antony: Dhuarta Dora - Thought that ROD was better. *Darrell: ROD - Backed own act, Dhuarta Dora. *Dylan: Tiri - Went with gut decision. *Florian: Dhuarta Dora - Backed own act, ROD With all the judges failing to come to a decision, the vote went to deadlock. ROD recieved the fewest votes and was therefore eliminated. Week 08 (02/03 May) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to eliminate *Antony: Stanaj - Backed own act, TUNA *Darrell: TUNA - Went with the act that could potentially win the competition. *Dylan: TUNA - Went with gut decision *Florian: TUNA - Backed own act, Stanaj Week 09 Quarter Final (03/04 May) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to eliminate *Antony: Argjentina Ramosaj - Thought Stanaj had the potential to do well in IMF *Darrell: Stanaj - Backed own act, Argjentina Ramosaj *Dylan: Argjentina Ramosaj - Based it on the Sing-off *Florian: Argjentina Ramosaj - Backed own act, Stanaj Week 10 Semi Final (05/06 May) Theme - Participating Song Judges' votes to send through to the Final *Antony: Stanaj - Thought that Stanaj had the better song. *Darrell: Enisa - Backed own act, Enisa *Dylan: Stanaj - Thought Stanaj performed better in the Sing-off *Florian: Stanaj - Thought Stanaj had the most Original song compared to Enisa With Stanaj having more votes, he was therefore sent through to the Final. Week 11 Final (07/08 May) Part 1 Theme - Participating Song Part 2 Theme - Participating Song